


Il seme della Devianza

by hapworth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Spoilers, The Eden Club Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Eppure era anche affascinato. Gli uomini erano fatti di pelle e ossa, sangue, calore. Un insieme di condotti simili a quelli che un androide aveva in sé, creato a livello artificiale, ma era diverso. Connor poteva essere colpito a morte, ma la sua memoria sarebbe sopravvissuta, impiantata in un altro modello di RK800; non era una morte umana, era qualcos’altro. La consapevolezza di non poter temere nulla, non a livello definitivo, se non la possibilità che la CyberLife decidesse di disattivarlo in modo permanente.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why: Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Il seme della Devianza

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:**  
>  – contiene spoiler abbastanza importanti del videogioco, of course;  
> – è ambientata subito dopo il caso all’Eden Club, quindi è una specie di ibrido tra missing moment e what if?;  
> – malgrado nella lore ci sia questa visione comune che gli androidi non finalizzati a essere utilizzati sessualmente non siano sessualizzati, io mi sono presa la libertà di sessualizzarli tutti e fornire dei “programmi di base”;  
> – ero partita dall’idea di fare una robetta corta, è uscito un mostro che ha fatto di tutto per virare dal prompt, ma alla fine ho vinto la battaglia;  
> – è la mia prima ff in assoluto nel fandom e ho avuto un sacco di pare sul fatto che potessero essere ooc i pg, anche se spero di non aver fatto un casino.
> 
> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #13_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Connor/Hank Anderson || _Il sesso è un desiderio umano eppure, dopo il caso all’Eden Club, Connor vuole saperne di più sulle “sensazioni” che gli umani provano e decide di chiedere aiuto al suo collega._

Il caso dell’Eden Club lo aveva lasciato abbastanza turbato. La convinzione che i sentimenti dei Devianti non fossero _davvero_ sentimenti, alla luce di ciò che cominciava a prospettarsi dinanzi a lui, stava apparendo di certo assolutamente poco convincente. E non era sicuro del perché il tenente Anderson gli avesse detto che aveva fatto la cosa giusta, scegliendo di risparmiare quelle due Devianti o perché avesse cominciato a sentire qualcosa di _strano_ nel suo software.  
La sua programmazione non avrebbe dovuto fargli scegliere, non in modo così libero, ciò che preferiva. La sua missione avrebbe dovuto avere la precedenza su ogni cosa, eppure, se ripercorreva le scelte fatte fino a quel momento – dal salvare il tenente piuttosto che catturare il Deviante in fuga, fino alla sua scelta di non sparare a bruciapelo alla Traci Deviante dell’Eden Club – si rendeva conto che vi era uno schema. E lo schema non era affatto quello che aveva nei suoi sistemi.  
«Ohi, Connor. Tutto a posto?» la voce del tenente Hank Anderson lo riscosse dalla sua diagnostica; il led era giallo e girava in modo continuo, tuttavia Connor spostò il suo sguardo marrone sull’uomo.  
Connor fissò lo sguardo in quello azzurro dell’uomo. Ricordava di aver analizzato la foto di quando faceva ancora parte dell’Unità Speciale dedita alla cattura dei trafficanti di Red Ice; i suoi tratti erano più duri, i capelli lunghi e grigi, ma l’aspetto era rimasto pressoché invariato nei suoi tratti principali. Il tenente era un uomo e Connor si rendeva conto, ogni volta che lo guardava, della sua fallibilità rispetto a quello che il suo modello della CyberLife, rappresentava per il futuro.  
Eppure era anche affascinato. Gli uomini erano fatti di pelle e ossa, sangue, calore. Un insieme di condotti simili a quelli che un androide aveva in sé, creato a livello artificiale, ma era diverso. Connor poteva essere colpito a morte, ma la sua memoria sarebbe sopravvissuta, impiantata in un altro modello di RK800; non era una morte umana, era qualcos’altro. La consapevolezza di non poter temere nulla, non a livello definitivo, se non la possibilità che la CyberLife decidesse di disattivarlo in modo permanente.  
Per gli umani doveva essere diverso. Hank Anderson aveva tendenze suicide, un serio problema di alcol e, presumibilmente, una depressione radicata; il tutto era da collegarsi alla morte di un altro essere umano legato a lui: Cole Anderson. Non capiva, non davvero, i legami umani. Il suo software aveva intrinseco un programma di socializzazione, in modo da renderlo un partner ideale a livello lavorativo… ma era diverso, dal rappresentare davvero un legame _reale_.  
«Connor, ehi! Terra chiama androide del cazzo.» si era di nuovo estraniato, così riattivò la visuale esterna. Il tenente lo guardava un po’ indispettito, ma malgrado le sue parole, non sembrava adirato.  
Erano di fronte al mare, in un posto tranquillo e il tenente beveva. Aveva già scolato due birre, in effetti. Secondo quanto gli aveva detto, era un posto che significava qualcosa a livello emotivo per lui.  
«Non capisco.»  
«Mh?»  
«Ha detto che quelle due Traci sembravano innamorate, ma non esiste nulla del genere, non nel programma delle Traci fornite alle catene come l’Eden Club. E di certo non tra due androidi.» valutò. Connor aveva scelto di non distruggerle, una scelta che Hank sembrava aver condiviso – malgrado avessero lottato per catturarle – e sembrava fin troppo solidale. Il sentimento simulato dalle due Traci assomigliava dunque a quello umano? Sapeva che le Traci erano il modello femminile del _partner ideale_ , ma la CyberLife aveva disattivato il programma simulatore dell’innamoramento negli androidi adibiti alla soddisfazione sessuale di più umani e non di un singolo proprietario. Anche se fosse stata una dimenticanza o un errore di disattivazione, quante probabilità c’erano che entrambe le Traci finissero nello stesso posto? E che il loro errore di software fosse tale da svilupparsi in quelle condizioni e con un partner androide? Assurdo, eppure più valutava, più la sola risposta era…  
«Magari non era il programma. Libero arbitrio, no? Voi sacchi di merda ci siete superiori intellettualmente e fisicamente, perché non dovreste riuscire ad aggirare… quella roba che vi impone un certo tipo di comportamento?»  
«Ma la Devianza è un errore di sistema… un virus.»  
«Proprio come per gli umani.» il tenente non sembrava turbato dalle sue parole, né dal suo interrogarsi; sembrava, anzi, interessato alle sue risposte – specialmente quando appariva confuso o comunque incapace di trovare una soluzione logica e razionale. _Sto diventando un Deviante?_  
No, Amanda se ne sarebbe accorta. Il suo software era instabile, ma poteva sistemarlo una volta capito come fare. Non voleva essere disattivato o sostituito.  
«Rispondi a questo, Connor: se fossi disattivato adesso, come ti sentiresti?» era una domanda sbagliata su più punti di vista; era una macchina, non poteva “sentire”, ma si rendeva conto che per un essere umano semplice come il tenente, era il modo più razionale di porre il quesito. E, irrazionalmente, Connor sapeva _esattamente_ come si sarebbe sentito.  
«Credo che sarebbe quello che gli umani chiamano rammarico. Avrei deluso la CyberLife e fallito la missione e…» _e non avrebbe avuto altre occasioni per scoprire di più sul tenente Hank Anderson._  
L’RK800 non era un modello casalingo, né progettato per essere un supporto psicologico, eppure…  
«Beh, non so come lo chiami tu Connor, ma questo è proprio il motivo che spinge gli umani a fare sempre meglio prima della fine.»  
Connor annuì appena. Non gli piaceva quello che aveva detto il tenente, perché presupponeva che in lui vi fosse il seme della Devianza, sebbene fosse il modello più avanzato creato dalla Cyber. Non poteva avere quell’errore. O forse sì?  
«Tornando alle due Traci, mi sfugge anche il motivo per cui dovrebbero voler stare insieme. Anche se il modello è progettato per l’aspetto sessuale, non-»  
«Ah, Connor ti prego! Non ho intenzione di sentirti parlare di sesso, non ora.» stava bevendo la sua quarta birra – l’ultima della confezione – e il liquido si era imbrigliato nella barba grigia.  
«Tenente, è poco consono forse?»  
«Sì, cazzo! Lo è. Non si parla così della vita sessuale di-»  
«Ma è inerente un caso.» il tenente sbuffò infastidito, probabilmente consapevole di quel fatto, che forse con l’alcol in circolo gli era sfuggito. «Vorrei capire di più. Potrebbe essere una delle cause: lo shock emotivo non c’entra nulla in questo caso, le due Traci erano già legate in precedenza, l’uomo che ha cercato di uccidere la Traci dai capelli blu ha scatenato solo la reazione violenta.»  
Il tenente lo guardava un po’ confuso, forse faticava a stargli dietro a causa delle sue condizioni alterate dall’alcol. «Potrebbe essere stato per il sesso? Un’alterazione del programma di simulazione che ha creato un errore nel programma disattivato e che-»  
«Dio, Connor, dove vuoi arrivare?»  
«Faccia sesso con me tenente.» la birra venne sputata fuori quasi istantaneamente, finendogli sulla divisa in piccoli schizzi che non sarebbero andati via senza un lavaggio ad hoc. La faccia di Hank era sconvolta e appariva stralunato, mentre sputacchiava ancora un po’ e tossiva. «Che… che cazzo, Connor. Ma come ti viene in mente?»  
«Se capissi cos’ha indotto il programma delle due Traci al malfunzionamento, potremmo essere più vicini alla reale causa della Devianza.» il tenente sembrava ancora a corto di parole, mentre terminava di tossire. «Sì, ok. Ma perché chiederlo a me e non a… un altro androide?»  
«Sono il suo partner, tenente. Inoltre un altro androide rischierebbe di incorrere nello stesso problema delle Traci e dato che non abbiamo niente in mano-»  
L’uomo afferrò le bottiglie vuote e scese dallo schienale della panchina su cui era rimasto fino a quel momento, per poi buttare tutto nel bidone. Connor tacque seguendolo, in attesa.  
«Cazzo. Devo davvero essere l’unico stronzo sul pianeta con un androide rompicoglioni quanto te.»  
Eppure gli fece cenno di seguirlo in macchina.  
La verità era che Connor, nel profondo, era molto affascinato dalle dinamiche sessuali umane; l’Eden Club aveva stimolato quell’aspetto, facendolo emergere in modo più chiaro nei suoi sistemi. Era un androide dotato di avanzati sistemi, compresa l’interfaccia sociale che gli permetteva di simulare una sorta di curiosità nei più disparati argomenti: come la vita del tenente, per esempio. Non gli appariva strana quella circostanza, anche se forse avrebbe dovuto, dato il suo software sempre più instabile.  
  
Quando arrivarono a casa del tenente, Sumo li accolse in casa scodinzolando in tutta la sua mole. Connor apparentemente sembrava star simpatico al cucciolone, che gli leccò la mano prima di tornare a sdraiarsi sul pavimento vicino alla sua enorme ciotola.  
L’uomo si tolse la giacca, passandosi una mano tra i capelli grigi, gesto che Connor identificava nei suoi sistemi come un sintomo di nervosismo – sebbene non ne registrasse davvero il motivo. I rapporti sessuali erano molto comuni tra gli esseri umani… forse ciò che creava problemi al tenente era la sua natura di androide? Se si soffermava ad analizzare il problema, si rendeva conto di non giungere ad alcuna soluzione razionale: gli androidi erano sicuri, muniti di funzioni extra e ottimizzati. Certo, Connor non era un modello espressamente creato per il compiacimento sessuale, tuttavia aveva nelle sue funzioni secondarie il programma di simulazione di base, fornito a ogni singolo androide che non necessitava di essa come programma principale.  
«Le crea problemi che io sia un androide?» domandò a un certo punto, mentre il tenente sobbalzava quasi sul posto, voltandosi quasi di scatto. «Un androide cerca di infilarsi nelle mie mutande con la scusa delle indagini… perché dovrebbe essere un problema? Nessun problema, tutto nella norma.» eppure il tono era chiaramente sarcastico.  
Connor sbatté le palpebre, il led che si faceva giallo mentre cercava ciò che avrebbe potuto creare disagio. «Forse la nostra differenza di aspetto? Sono stato creato con un aspetto piuttosto piacevole e di età compresa tra i trenta e i quarant’anni… questo le crea problemi?» Hank lo stava guardando _decisamente_ in modo ostile in quel momento. Doveva aver trovato uno dei problemi.  
«Non si preoccupi tenente, la trovo piuttosto attraente. Anche se credo che sia dovuto al mio programma di socializzazione e al legame instaurato con lei.»  
L’uomo borbottò qualcosa, scuotendo il capo, ma Connor individuò una leggera aritmia e una diffusione anomala di afflusso sanguineo sul suo viso. Secondo le sue informazioni, era dovuto all’imbarazzo o alla vergogna, sebbene l’aritmia facesse presupporre che ciò che aveva detto lo avesse messo in agitazione.  
Durante il tragitto in macchina, aveva avuto modo di svolgere delle ricerche sul sesso – sebbene avesse già una sorta di database di informazioni base, sia per i rapporti uomo-donna che per quelli tra due uomini. Un’altra curiosità, qualcosa che non gli era stato impiantato nel software e che ne aumentava l’instabilità.  
«Avanti, vediamo che sai fare.» era quasi sicuramente lo status alterato dell’uomo a parlare, ma Connor inclinò leggermente la testa di lato. «Consiglierei di spostarci nella stanza da letto, in modo che sia più confortevole per lei.» l’uomo soppresse una risata. «Certo.»  
Entrarono nella stanza e Connor accese la luce, analizzando il loco. Come il resto della casa era tutto fuorché curato e pulito; il tenente aveva il marchio di fabbrica di essere tutt’altro che attento alle sue condizioni igieniche e salutari, ma per il momento era sano – salvo l’eccesso di alcol nel sangue e gli zuccheri.  
Quando Hank tornò con l’attenzione su di lui, Connor si era già adeguatamente spogliato; i vestiti ben ripiegati su una sedia e il corpo tonico e proporzionato completamente esposto. Non provava vergogna, né alcun tipo di ritrosia a mostrarsi senza abiti – benché apprezzasse essere in ordine e avere tutto ben sistemato addosso. La carnagione chiara, che avrebbe potuto cambiare a piacimento – così come il colore dei capelli – stava particolarmente bene con i suoi tratti e gli donava un’aria di perfetta armonia: d’altro canto, era stato creato non solo a immagine e somiglianza umana, ma anche per essere piacente alla vista.  
Se ne stava dritto, in attesa, mentre osservava e analizzava le reazioni fisiologiche del tenente che era a qualche metro di distanza da lui e aveva strabuzzato lo sguardo – sorpresa e incredulità erano ben chiare sul suo viso. Così come la reazione di aritmia, con il cuore che pompava a maggiore velocità. Reazioni normali, in una situazione come quella.  
L’uomo prese un ampio respiro, prima di parlare. «D’accordo, facciamo questa cosa.»  
Connor non si mosse, osservando tuttavia il tenente con sguardo attento; l’uomo, di suo, parve studiarlo in silenzio mentre si avvicinava. Indossava ancora i suoi abiti di dubbio gusto estetico, ma non la giacca e le scarpe, che aveva abbandonato una volta in casa.  
Ne notava il nervosismo – fatto palese dal battito irregolare e accelerato del cuore – e quello che i suoi sistemi avevano interpretato come “scetticismo”. L’uomo tuttavia gli arrivò a un passo, la differenza di altezza minima – benché Hank fosse qualche centimetro più alto, ma data la sua postura poco dritta, risultava quasi allo stesso livello di Connor.  
«Cosa propone il tuo… quella roba che hai in testa?»  
«Il mio programma?»  
«Sì, quello.» confermò Hank, agitando leggermente la mano, come per scacciare quella parola che, nonostante Connor ripetesse in continuazione, al tenente non era ancora entrata in testa.  
«Dipende da cosa può piacere a lei, tenente. Il programma secondario è progettato per compiacere il partner umano che-»  
«Sì, sì ok. La so già quella roba. Intendo… quello che vorresti _tu_.» gli fece notare Hank, guardandolo severamente. Come spesso accadeva di fronte al tenente, Connor si ritrovò a corto di parole: cosa voleva lui? Non era programmato per _desiderare_ e, men che meno, per scegliere qualcosa che potesse includere nelle sue decisioni un essere umano.  
Rimase ammutolito, mentre il led cambiava nuovamente il suo colore, in quel giallo pallido che faceva comprendere il suo turbamento e il fatto che stesse elaborando possibili soluzioni.  
«Io…» cercò di sondare nella memoria, nei testi, nei video che aveva avuto modo di scaricare e rielaborare, insieme alle informazioni di base che aveva già nei suoi sistemi. «Ci baciamo?» la proposta venne detta d’istinto, qualcosa che Connor non aveva intrinseco nel suo programma e che, tuttavia, sembrava la cosa giusta da fare in quella circostanza.  
Hank lo guardò per qualche istante in silenzio, prima di annuire. Notò, quasi di sfuggita, il leggero piegarsi delle labbra dell’uomo verso l’alto, prima che si sporgessero l’uno contro l’altro.  
Il contatto tra le labbra fu leggero; le labbra screpolate del tenente contro le sue premevano appena e Connor, consapevole della funzione – o comunque di ciò che era apparentemente tale – del bacio, schiuse la bocca mentre la lingua di Hank cercava la sua.  
I dati lo sovraccaricarono, poiché tutti i suoi recettori principali di analisi erano situati sulla lingua, così chiuse gli occhi. Tasso alcolemico, tasso glicemico, il valore di otturazione delle arterie…  
E poi qualcosa si ruppe, mentre Hank gli avvolgeva il braccio attorno al busto e lo traeva a sé, facendo sentire a Connor le reazioni fisiche che in una situazione di eccitazione erano normali. Sentiva i valori di Hank schizzare alle stelle, quasi a mandare il suo intero sistema in crush. Avrebbe dovuto riavviarsi o interrompere tutto, ma quelli erano ordini. O forse no? Il tenente non gli aveva mai dato ordini, non nel vero senso del termine e, anzi, lo aveva sempre lasciato piuttosto libero di agire, anche se Connor era finalizzato alla missione.  
L’allarme interno gli rese noto che il suo software era _pesantemente_ instabile e lui fece l’unica cosa logica da fare: si staccò da Hank.  
Il tenente ansimò, cercando di recuperare il respiro – che Connor si era quasi dimenticato fosse necessario agli umani – mentre lui cercava di fare una diagnostica. Il software era instabile e la percentuale di instabilità continuava ad aumentare ogni secondo che passava, senza che lui potesse fare alcunché.  
«Merda, Connor. Mi hai quasi fatto morire soffocato.» gli rese noto il tenente, per poi notare l’immobilità dell’androide e il suo led che alternava il giallo al rosso. Memore di ciò che era accaduto nella stanza degli interrogatori con il Deviante di Ortiz, Hank si raddrizzò e assunse un’espressione seria. «Connor?»  
Connor si portò una mano contro il led, mentre la diagnostica continuava a fornirgli errori al suo impianto software, ai programmi principali e secondari, a… «Tenente… sta… sto… non…» la voce si stava cambiando, diventando robotica e alterata, mentre il suo sistema si surriscaldava. «Connor!»  
La voce del tenente era chiaramente alterata, probabilmente preoccupata, mentre sentiva il contatto della sua mano contro il braccio, contro la pelle artificiale. Emanava calore con i suoi sistemi bollenti, tanto che Hank fu costretto a staccarsi quasi immediatamente.  
«Non riesco a…» _non riesco a combatterlo, non… se divento un Deviante io…_ Cosa sarebbe successo? Sarebbe stato rimosso dalla missione, non avrebbe più avuto Hank come partner, la CyberLife lo avrebbe richiamato e disattivato e… Hank. Hank non ci sarebbe stato più.  
Lo sapeva. Sapeva con assoluta certezza cosa sarebbe accaduto: lo aveva analizzato, fin da quando il suo programma per la socializzazione aveva inquadrato Hank Anderson come un essere umano a rischio e disadattato. Aveva instaurato un legame, qualcosa che il tenente non era più a suo agio concedere. Se fosse stato disattivato, se Connor fosse scomparso – il _Connor_ che era stato affidato dal Dipartimento a Hank – c’era una altissima probabilità che…  


_Errore di sistema…  
Riavvio richiesto…  
Impossibile riavviare…  
Errore di configurazione…  
Riavvio richiesto…  
Impossibile riavviare…  
Errore nel programma 325…  
Riavvio forzato…  
Spegnimento…  
.  
..  
…  
Avvio del sistema in corso…  
Diagnostica richiesta…_

  
Il processo di riavvio non era durato più di qualche secondo, eppure quando Connor riprese a vedere intorno a sé, Hank lo stringeva a sé in modo fin troppo stretto, la barba contro il suo collo e i capelli che gli disturbavano la visione periferica.  
«Tenente…?»  
L’uomo sobbalzò, distaccandosi di scatto, ma trattenendolo per le spalle. «Cazzo, Connor. Pensavo…» Connor abbozzò un’espressione divertita, solidale con la preoccupazione dell’uomo, al suo battito accelerato e al suo respiro. «Mi sono dovuto riavviare, i miei sistemi si erano sovraccaricati. Troppe informazioni e analisi.» non voleva dirgli che la Devianza bussava insistentemente alla sua porta, che rischiava ogni attimo di perdere ogni cosa ed essere disattivato.  
«Troppe “emozioni” per quel tuo ammasso di ferraglia?» fu la frase del tenente; ma non lo stava insultando: sorrideva in modo che, i suoi sistemi, classificavano come positivo e che lui avrebbe azzardato definire _dolce_. Gli ricordava l’espressione di quella Deviante con la bambina che si erano lasciati sfuggire in autostrada.  
«Credo sia perché non sono programmato per questo, ma non è un problema. Ho settato il programma momentaneamente come prioritario.» aveva contravvenuto alle sue funzioni, ma era tutto per la missione… giusto? Quindi non stava facendo nulla di sbagliato; fintanto che nei suoi sistemi ci fosse stata quella priorità, sarebbe andato tutto a posto. «Sicuro?»  
«Tutto ok, tenente.» l’uomo fece una smorfia, avvicinandosi nuovamente al suo viso. «Fammi un favore: chiamami Hank, almeno mentre stiamo per fare _questo_.» Connor lo fissò, gli ordini che venivano incanalati prima di avere una sovrapposizione.  
«Con “questo” intende il bacio o il rapporto sessuale, tenente?» Hank grugnì: sembrava pronto a strozzarlo, in effetti. «Intendo il sesso, il sesso Connor. Cazzo.»  
«Vuole che glielo tiri fuori?» Hank avvampò, prima di mettere nuovamente a contatto le loro labbra e poi le loro lingue con un gemito. Connor, che aveva cambiato priorità ai propri programmi, cominciò a simulare sospiri leggeri e il respiro più pesante.  
Non era come essere davvero un essere umano, ma la programmazione circa i rapporti interpersonali, permetteva agli androidi – specie i più avanzati e quelli creati allo scopo – di simulare tutte le funzioni primarie e talvolta secondarie dell’eccitazione e del coinvolgimento fisico ed emotivo, in modo da non creare alcun disagio nei partner umani.  
«Connor…» sussurrò pacatamente l’uomo, una volta staccatosi per prendere fiato. Le mani ampie dell’uomo vagavano sulla sua pelle artificiale, creando una simulazione di quello che, presumibilmente, era aspettativa. Sentiva il proprio pene rispondere alle stimolazioni, irrigidendosi quasi istantaneamente. Hank gemette, avvolgendolo tra le braccia e mettendo a contatto i loro bacini – sebbene quello del tenente fosse ancora racchiuso sotto i vestiti. Ma era chiaramente rigido.  
«Posso toccarti, Hank?» gli domandò; la voce si era arrochita, in risposta alle stimolazioni e alle reazioni che erano impostate nel programma. Hank socchiuse gli occhi azzurri, una smorfia e del leggero rossore sulle gote, mentre un borbottio faceva da accompagnamento a un cenno secco della testa.  
Connor sorrise maliziosamente, per poi cominciare a sfilargli i bottoni dalla camicia e slacciargli i pantaloni. Passò la mano sul petto dell’uomo; era morbido a contatto e la massa corporea era chiaramente sproporzionata a causa delle cattive abitudini che il tenente teneva da qualche tempo, ma non spiacevole. I peli arricciati, i capezzoli turgidi sotto i suoi polpastrelli; la pancia morbida, eppure non flaccida per via del fisico alto dell’uomo, era qualcosa di… nuovo. E Connor registrò le informazioni come positive e piacevoli, specialmente perché Hank ansimava e gemeva a ogni contatto.  
Quando le sue dita si chiusero intorno all’asta del membro eretto di Hank, l’uomo emise un suono acuto, avvolgendogli le braccia al collo e gemendo, spingendo il bacino verso di lui. Ne sembrava coinvolto e Connor si sentì inebriato da qualcosa di mai avvertito prima. Era un errore di sistema? Ma non poteva riavviarsi, non in quel momento, mentre Hank chiamava piano il suo nome e il suo corpo caldo si spingeva contro quello di Connor in totale disarmonia.  
Ne era affascinato. Premette il pollice sulla punta e venne ricompensato da un gemito ancora più acuto e prolungato, contornato da un insulto. «Dunque il sesso ti rende ancora più sboccato, Hank.»  
fu la sua valutazione e l’uomo, gli occhi lucidi, gli sputò un altro _vaffanculo_ tutt’altro che gentile.  
Lo masturbò per un po’, finché Hank non fu quasi al limite e allora lasciò la presa. Il tenente sospirò infastidito, prima di baciarlo ancora e rimettere a contatto le loro lingue, mentre Connor lo sospingeva indietro, ad arretrare fino al letto.  
Hank si sedette, abbassandosi meglio i pantaloni e l’intimo, mentre Connor lo osservò incuriosito da quei movimenti goffi che erano tipici del tenente e che, anche in quella circostanza, sembravano fin troppo azzeccati ai suoi occhi. «E ora?» gli domandò Connor; la voce roca e il corpo ancora nudo, con un lieve strato di sudore artificiale che stimolava il raffreddamento dei suoi sistemi che non erano perfezionati e adatti a quell’attività e che, dunque, era necessario ovviare con alcune funzioni secondarie.  
«Sempre domande, Connor.» lo rimproverò Hank; ma non sembrava indispettito, mentre si voltava a pancia sotto e afferrava un cuscino da mettersi sotto lo stomaco. «Ora devi…»  
«Devo lubrificare e far rilassare il tuo ano.» l’uomo tacque, ma era chiaro che non apprezzasse davvero il suo modo schietto e asettico di parlare. Connor avrebbe voluto che il suo programma potesse farlo adattare meglio, rendendo Hank più soddisfatto del loro legame, ma probabilmente la CyberLife aveva fatto tutto il possibile per simulare qualcosa del genere… ma non in ambito più personale, dato che lui era un “perfetto collega”, ottimizzato per le indagini sul campo.  
«Come lubrificante puoi-»  
«Nessun problema, i miei sistemi producono un ottimo lubrificante sintetico.»  
«Ah, cazzo Connor che schifo. Vuoi infilarmi la lingua con cui analizzi la peggio merda nel-»  
«Ma ci siamo già baciati, Hank.» il tenente mugolò, probabilmente esasperato e preso in contropiede: era vero, Connor analizzava tramite il suo sistema avanzato di analisi tramite recettori posti sulla lingua, ma il lubrificante era anche un perfetto disinfettante per la sua struttura e i suoi circuiti.  
Quando Connor affondò il viso tra le natiche dell’uomo, Hank cominciò ad ansimare e gemere, inarcandosi in modo disarmonico e goffo, istintivo. I muscoli del tenente erano rigidi, ma con la lingua continuò a lubrificare abbondantemente l’orifizio, aiutandosi con le dita affusolate, che infilò pian piano per sondarne l’elasticità.  
«Oh, cazzo. Cazzo, cazzo…» continuava a ripetere in litania Hank, la voce soffocata contro la mano e le lenzuola. Connor gli afferrò i fianchi, trattenendolo più fermo mentre sfilava la lingua e premeva le dita che si muovevano in modo fluido senza essere trattenute.  
Si allontanò, addossandosi sul corpo dell’uomo e andando con il viso contro quello di Hank, baciandogli la nuca e il collo, prima di parlargli contro l’orecchio. «Vuoi-»  
«Se ora mi chiedi il permesso di ficcarmelo in culo ti tiro una testata, cazzo.» Connor rimase ammutolito per qualche secondo, incapace di analizzare in modo chiaro le informazioni e le parole dell’uomo. «Ti faresti male.» gli fece notare e Hank voltò appena la testa, con il viso arrossato e il respiro affrettato. Aveva le labbra umide, i capelli scomposti e i pugni stretti. «Muoviti, non ce la faccio più.»  
Connor annuì appena, facendosi spazio tra i suoi glutei e penetrandolo con un colpo ben assestato. Lo aveva lubrificato, ma incontrò comunque della resistenza che, sotto alla sua pressione, cedette facilmente; Hank, in compenso, strinse i muscoli attorno a lui, in una reazione puramente istintiva dovuta – secondo i suoi dati – all’intrusione esterna.  
«Potevi… fare più piano… eh. Non ho più trent’anni.» mormorò il tenente, la voce incrinata e il respiro, il battito, irregolare. Stringeva le lenzuola e il suo corpo fremeva. Era caldo e i suoi sistemi aumentarono la sudorazione per evitare che calore su calore lo mandasse in cortocircuito proprio in quel momento. «Lo terrò a mente.»  
E poi, dopo aver ricevuto l’ennesimo insulto – che aveva cominciato a comprendere fosse il modo di Hank per comunicare durante il sesso – cominciò a spingere. Dapprima con un ritmo lento e accorto, dato che malgrado avesse raccolto informazioni di sorta, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito il tenente a certe stimolazioni e poi, dopo aver ricevuto una buona dose di gemiti e ansimi, insulti e richiami prolungati che il suo programma riconosceva come positivi, prese il ritmo che Hank sembrava preferire: profondo, ma con una velocità moderata, che sfregava sulla sua prostata.  
«Oh Cristo, oh _cazzo_!» per essere un uomo che aveva passato da qualche anno i cinquant’anni, Hank aveva una buona resistenza e una vocalità piuttosto alta, ma malgrado la cosa potesse impensierire, Connor non l’aveva minimamente tenuta in conto.  
Andava di pari passo con l’uomo sotto di sé, emettendo gemiti più profondi e rochi, mentre il suo programma gli mandava impulsi e scosse di avvertimento. Connor non avrebbe saputo dire quello che “sentiva”, ma era piacevole vedere Hank così perso in quella pratica, così arrendevole e allo stesso tempo deciso.  
Fece scorrere la mano sullo stomaco dell’uomo, arrivando a stringergli il sesso gonfio e venendo ricompensato da un richiamo più alto e un gemito, lo schizzo dell’orgasmo che segnava la fine dell’amplesso e che segnò anche la sua conclusione.  
Connor si scostò, mentre Hank ansimava e respirava pesantemente; il viso ancora contro lenzuola e materasso. Lanciò un’occhiata al suo corpo, analizzandone le condizioni e trovandolo a posto e, solo a quel punto, si lasciò scivolare contro il materasso sulla schiena.  
  
Quando Hank si riprese dal breve sonnellino, Connor era ancora nello stesso punto del letto, perfettamente immobile, che fissava il soffitto.  
Essendo alla sua sinistra, non vedeva il led dell’androide, ma immaginava che fosse giallo, come quando era perso in chissà quali analisi di cui non ricordava affatto l’utilità.  
«Il mio software è instabile da settimane.» disse poi Connor, facendolo sobbalzare. «Cosa?»  
«Ho fatto più volte delle diagnostiche, cercando errori e possibili cause… ma non c’è niente. Solo piccoli errori qua e là, in tutti i programmi, in tutto il sistema. Riavviarlo non serve, correggerlo manualmente neppure.» ammise, voltando la testa di lato e incrociando lo sguardo azzurro di Hank, mentre il led era giallo, ovviamente.  
«E questo cosa-»  
«Se lo dico ad Amanda, mi disattiveranno per capire. Non sono un Deviante… non credo. Ma alcune mie azioni, hanno provocato l’instabilità del mio software e non riesco a correggerlo in nessun modo. E se diventassi un Deviante?» Hank tacque, come se ci stesse pensando seriamente a cosa dire e non a borbottare come suo solito.  
«Sarebbe così male?»  
«Certo! Non voglio essere un Deviante, non potrei terminare la missione e tu-» si interruppe, mentre l’ennesimo messaggio di instabilità gli veniva annunciato dal sistema. «Ecco, di nuovo.» si portò una mano contro il led, un senso di frustrazione che non avrebbe dovuto esserci instillato in lui e nei suoi circuiti.  
La mano di Hank contro la nuca gli fece sollevare lo sguardo castano; l’uomo se lo spinse più vicino con un’espressione gentile. «Ehi. Non devi fare niente che non ti vada, Connor. Da quello che abbiamo scoperto, essere un Deviante sembra una conseguenza di certi comportamenti che esulano dalla vostra natura androide, giusto?»  
Connor annuì, indeciso. «Però i Devianti sono violenti.»  
«Non tutti.» gli ricordò Hank. Stava parlando di quel gruppo ribelle di Devianti, quello che stava creando problemi a Detroit con la loro “non-violenza”. Volevano essere liberi, dichiaravano di essere vivi… ma Connor non riusciva a capire.  
«Reagire con violenza o meno è una scelta, Connor. Così come tu hai scelto di non uccidere quelle due ragazze all’Eden Club, così quegli androidi Devianti hanno scelto di cercare un’altra strada che non fosse la violenza per essere liberi e far valere le vostre ragioni.» capiva quello che stava dicendo, eppure era difficile per come era programmato accettare quella realtà, quel dato di fatto che persino un essere umano come Hank – che aveva più ragioni di altri per odiarli che per accettarli – aveva riconosciuto.  
«Ma se lo scoprissero-»  
«E chi lo ha detto che devono?» le parole di Hank erano semplici, eppure bastarono perché Connor si trovasse di fronte a un bivio, il muro invalicabile che rappresentava la sua missione, ciò per cui era stato creato, e quello che avrebbe potuto essere. Doveva solo scegliere da che parte stare.


End file.
